


The Communication Through Pillow Forts

by Spirit03



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit03/pseuds/Spirit03
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi broke up and now Bokuto and Kuroo attend the same university and have decided to share an apartment. Kuroo has been aware of his crush on Bokuto for a while, but Bokuto starts to catch feelings for him as well. Akaashi might possibly come back into their relationship and there is smut.(Also I’m not sorry my characterization of Kuroo is based on how he’s portrayed in djs)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Akaashi! I just found out Kuroo and I are going to be attending the same university,” Bokuto says running up to him and waving Kuroo’s text about living together in the younger males face. 

“Oh, that’s great...I’m happy for you,” Akaashi tries, attempting to look pleased.

“You don’t look happy at all, are you still upset over breaking up? I thought that we both agreed it’s what was best, plus you’re the one who brought it up,” Bokuto said trying to get his friend to look him in the eye. 

“I know...I just...do you really have to leave and go with him?” Akaashi’s question surprised Bokuto. He doesn’t really understand why Akaashi would question his actions.

“Is this really about the distance, or is it about my plans to move in with Kuroo?” Bokuto asks finally breaking the confused silence, yet still trying to process what’s going on with Akaashi.

“Both maybe,” Akaashi answers your the floor instead of at Bokuto.

“So, you’re jealous? But that doesn’t make any sense...,”

“You’re leaving me alone and it feels like you’re running off with him, I know you’re not, but...I don’t want to be alone,” Akaashi cut off Bokuto. He’s upset, how could Bokuto be excited to leave and start a life without him? Usually Akaashi would try and hide his feelings. Although things changed since his relationship with Bokuto ended. 

Bokuto blinks in a surprised response, “Look, I’m not even going that far away, we can hang out whenever you want, I promise,” Bokuto reassures him. Akaashi nods and gives a small smile, he can live with that. 

Time Skip

Bokuto and Kuroo just finished moving their stuff into there new apartment they are sharing together. It’s the last days of summer and both boys are laying on the wooden floor. They are out of breath and sweating through their T-shirts. Kuroo is the first to get up. “Bro, help me plug in these fans,” he says walking up to the two fans meant to be put in windows. 

“Sure bro, should we put them in the windows or just on the floor?” Bokuto asks carrying the one Kuroo didn’t move to the other side of the room near the other outlet. 

“The floor is fine, too tired to try and put them in the windows,” Kuroo replies plugging in the fan, turning it on, and going back to his place on the floor, “we should really set up the TV though,” he says yawning into his arms, he’s currently using them as a pillow for his head. 

“You can sleep Testu, I’ll set up the TV and we can play video games when you wake up,” Bokuto smiles at his friend reassuringly. 

“Tch, sure, or I’ll just have to unplug everything,” Kuroo gives a tired smirk but doesn’t argue with the invitation to take a nap.

Kuroo falls asleep to the sound of Bokuto tinkering with the TV. Bokuto peeks out from behind the stand the TV in perched upon to look over at his sleeping friend. His first thought is to cause mischief by finding a marker and drawing on Kuroo’s sleeping face. But after a minute he thinks Kuroo’s sleeping face is quite peaceful and cute. The thoughts of pranks turn into thoughts of taking a photo. Bokuto takes out his phone and snaps a picture of his friends resting face before going back to the TV. 

Kuroo awakes to the sound of the TV, he blinks his eyes and stretches himself out across the floor before looking up at Bokuto. “Did you really get that thing to work by yourself?” Kuroo asks fake shock in his voice. 

“Well I had the instructions in front of me, so it wasn’t that hard. Anyway, I got the game console set up, so get your cute sleeping face off the floor and play with me,” Bokuto says too into the game he was currently playing to register the words coming out of his mouth. Kuroo’s face heats up slightly, but then quickly gets up and steals the controller from his friend and pausing the game.

“What do you mean by my “cute sleeping face”?” Kuroo asks still clearly embarrassed. Bokuto’s heart speeds up when he realizes he’s gotten himself caught.

“I guess your face just looked really peaceful while you were sleeping,” Bokuto shrugged, “can you give me back the controller now, I was in the middle of a game.” Kuroo hands him back the controller and sits beside Bokuto to watch him finish. Bokuto lets out a small sigh of relief hoping Kuroo wouldn’t push anymore and find out about the photo.

“Just hurry up already, I wanna play too ya know,” Kuroo says already looking bored. When the game ends Bokuto turns to Kuroo who’s picking at the floor.

“Hey Kuroo.”

“Hmph,” is all he gets in response.

“Why don’t we build a pillow fort out here?” Bokuto inquires excitedly, Kuroo turns to face him.

“What are you, five? Why would you want to do that?”

“Because, we haven’t gotten everything set up yet. All the rooms are dark and empty. Come on please? We used to do it all the time when we were younger,” Bokuto pleads. 

“You just don’t want to sleep in a dark empty room by yourself. And this is way different from when we were kids, things have changed,” Like the fact that I’m crushing on you, Kuroo thought. 

“So what, it’ll be fun!” Bokuto insists not understanding what his friend was so worried about, “anyway,” he says crawling over to the TV to get the second controller, “let us play two player, you can pick what we play too if you want. I still expect you to think about the pillow fort suggestion though,” he says handing Kuroo the controller and patting his shoulder as he crawls back over to his spot on the floor. Kuroo feels his face heat again and wonders if it was a bad idea to room together after all. 

“Ugh, the floor is so uncomfortable,” Kuroo complains after a few more rounds of gaming. He stands up to stretch trying to relieve his back. 

“Oh hush, you’re just upset you lost,” Bokuto brags, “but if you’re really uncomfortable my pillow fort offer still stands.” 

“Fine, we can build a fort, but only if we can order pizza first, I’m starving,” Kuroo says hopeful that the pizza might provide an escape. I’m not going to sleep much at all tonight because of this fort, Kuroo sighed at the thought. Kuroo places an order online and then the two of them start looking through boxes for pillows, blankets and sheets. 

They end up throwing a sheet over their dining table, and adding blankets weighed down by cook books to block out the television light from the sides as well as the back. The also used the sofa and seat cushions for “extra sleeping comfort” as Bokuto had put it. On the inside was one blanket for sharing. However it would most likely turn into a blanket just for Kuroo since Bokuto usually kicks off his blankets when he sleeps. There are also pillows surrounding the inside of the fort laying against each of the four table legs. They had come off the couch too. Finally there are two normal pillows right outside the fort for sleeping, or to rest their elbows whilst playing video games. 

Bokuto is already in the fort, while Kuroo is on his way out the door to collect their pizza from outside. 

“Don’t start another game without me Kou, or I’ll eat your half of the pizza!” Kuroo shouts to back inside the apartment before stepping out. Bokuto starts another game anyway and plays until he hears Kuroo at the door. He kills his character before getting the door for Kuroo. “You played without me, didn’t you?” Kuroo says glancing at the screen then back to his friend. Bokuto just shrugs.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bokuto smirks and turns off the ceiling light to the living area so that the only light in the room is coming from the TV and the setting sun. “I know that you’re not gonna eat that whole pizza by yourself though,” he grins, earning a flick to the forehead from Kuroo, “Ow, what was that for? You would’ve done the same thing,” he pouts. 

“I think I have more patience than you do,” Kuroo says setting the pizza box in front of the TV and just outside their fort, “I am glad that the delivery guy didn’t come up here, he probably would’ve seen our childish fort,” Kuroo snickers. Bokuto frowns then decides to tease his friend.

“Awe man, you mean it wasn’t a female?” Bokuto complains taking a slice of the pizza.

“What do you care? Were you gonna ask for her number if the delivery person were a female?” Kuroo teases back. 

“Maybe,” Bokuto shrugs and Kuroo goes quiet. Bokuto drops the pizza from his mouth and looks at Kuroo concerned, “I was kidding bro, I just wanted to get you back for insulting my fort. What do you have against this thing anyway?” Somehow being called “bro” made Kuroo feel worse in this moment. 

“It’s not the fort that has me upset, okay? Just drop it,” Kuroo says looking at the controller in his lap. Bokuto opens his mouth to protest, but doesn’t say anything more about the fort.

“You know you don’t have to sleep next to me, you can sleep in your own room if you really wanna,” Bokuto says softly shifting closer to his friend. 

“I-I guess I’m just concerned that I won’t sleep well if I’m next to you in a new environment. I’m not like you, I can’t just sleep anywhere,” Kuroo says and Bokuto pulls him into a hug. It’s rare for them to show physical affection to each other, but Kuroo isn’t going to deny him. 

“That’s it?” Bokuto can’t help but laugh “sorry man,” he says letting Kuroo out of the hug, “it’s just that I was so worried I was forcing you to sleep here,” Kuroo smiles at him.

“Guess we’re both idiots,” Kuroo states and they both share a laugh. Bokuto stops laughing and holds his friend by the shoulders.

“I have one more thing to ask of you,” Bokuto says and Kuroo’s face crumples in confusion, “I don’t know if this would help, but I’m only trying to think of ways to help you sleep,” Kuroo nods and Bokuto looks away. “Maybe you could lay on me or something?” He looks back at Kuroo who’s face is burning “Huh, never mind, that was a stupid idea, I’m sorry Kuroo,” Bokuto defends, his own face heating up. 

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Kuroo say softly shocking Bokuto. Damn it, I never knew Kuroo could look so cute. His face his pink and he can’t even make eye contact with me, Bokuto thinks to himself. 

“What?” Bokuto asks trying to process Kuroo’s acceptance. 

“I said why not...it wouldn’t hurt,” Kuroo says louder finally making eye contact with his friend, “but I’m finishing this pizza before we do that,” he smirks grabbing the pizza box. 

Things go back to the way they were, they start up the video games again this time with pizza. “I’m gonna win this time,” Kuroo insists.

“Don’t think just because you play games with Kenma that you’re gonna beat me,” Bokuto shoots back. Kuroo shoves his friend with his elbow just hard enough to nudge him causing Bokuto to slip up and lose.

“Ya,” Kuroo cheers in victory raising one fist in the air.

“That’s cheating, you cheated,” Bokuto argued, “that doesn’t count as a proper win,” he continues to insist tackling Kuroo and sending him sprawling inside their fort. Kuroo just laughs at his pouty friend whilst trying to wrestle him off.

“You’re just upset you lost,” Kuroo says as he’s finally able to fight Bokuto’s strength enough to sit up, but due to lifting boxes all day his arms give out leaving him pinned. “Okay, you win this one. You’ll ruin the fort if we keep going...” Kuroo’s voice trails off as he realizes the position they’re both in. Bokuto’s fingers are linked between his own, his arms are pinned down to either side of his head and Bokuto is straddling him. We’re just friends, we’re just friends, we’re just friends, Kuroo chants in his head, but it doesn’t stop his face from burning. He feels Bokuto peal himself off of him. 

“Maybe we should just get ready for bed,” Bokuto suggests and Kuroo nods thankful for a way out of this awkward encounter. They both wash up, get changed, and brush their teeth before heading back into the fort. Bokuto lies down, and Kuroo lays next to him, pulling the blanket over both of them before laying his head on his friends chest. Bokuto’s arm is around his waist holding him. “You know, I’ve been wondering, you were able to sleep fine on the floor earlier, what’s different now?” Bokuto asks, “Unless, don’t tell me, you also don’t want to sleep in a dark room by yourself,” he teases. Kuroo wracks his mind for an answer.

“Do I have to answer that?” Is the only thing he can think of to say.

“No, but I’d like if you did,” Bokuto can’t see Kuroo’s face clearly, but he can see his ears are scarlet from the light of the TV. He wonders if Kuroo’s heart is racing. “Is it because of me?” He asks, and he can physically feel how Kuroo sucks in air and stops breathing for a moment. When Kuroo doesn’t respond he takes that as a response. Bokuto knows that he shouldn’t feel hurt by this, but he does. Not because he didn’t answer the question, but because his friend is holding back and he doesn’t know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto struggles with his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing

Bokuto woke up to Kuroo, he was using his friends back as a pillow. Actually it’s more like all of Kuroo was his personal body pillow. He unwrapped his legs from around his friends waist as quickly as possible without disturbing him. Bokuto thought of taking another photo of Kuroo’s sleeping form. Although his friends breathing lulled him into a state of peace and he soon forgot about a photo. He’s so warm, I could stay and feel the rise and fall of his body forever. I love you Kuroo, thought Bokuto. His eyes shot back open, I love Kuroo? No that can’t be right, I must just be thinking about this moment, ya, I love this moment. I can’t love my best bro, Bokuto tries to reason with himself. Kuroo’s body shifting causes him to snap out of it. He lets go of Kuroo all together before his friend wakes up. Kuroo rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches. “Good morning Kuroo,” Bokuto greets him trying to act natural. 

“Morning,” Kuroo responds as he looks around. He’s disappointed when he sees Bokuto isn’t closer to him. He goes to put his head back on his friends chest, but Bokuto stops him. 

“Kuroo, wait...I really have to use the bathroom,” Bokuto says getting up and ducking out of the fort. Kuroo feels his heart sink, so it was fine yesterday, but not today? He questions, but doesn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable. 

Bokuto comes back over to the fort a few moments later to find Kuroo hugging his knees. “So, pizza for breakfast?” Kuroo nods.

“Sure why not, we still have to go grocery shopping anyway,” Kuroo says with a shrug. Bokuto puts his half eaten pizza slice back in the box.

“I’ll make a list,” he says getting up to get a note pad and pencil. 

“Are you gonna finish that?” Kuroo asks pointing at the half eaten pizza.

“Um no, you can have it,” Bokuto says, but he can feel his face flush. He’s gonna eat what has my saliva on it. I kinda want to watch. What the fuck is wrong with me, Bokuto shakes his head trying to clear it of thoughts of Kuroo. 

“Ya! Thanks Bo, you’re the best,” Kuroo cheers. Bokuto tries his best to ignore him as he gets what he needs for list making. Once he finds paper and a pen Bokuto pulls a chair up to their fort and starts writing. 

“Hey Kuroo, is there anything you really need? I wrote down some fruits I know we both like, and bread, but what else do you like?” Bokuto asks watching Kuroo’s slender form emerge from the fort. Bokuto feels his heart race when Kuroo gets into his personal space. Kuroo slings his arm over Bokuto’s right shoulder while resting his chin on his left. Bokuto realizes his mouth is dry and swallows. “Why are you so close?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow, but backs away. 

“I’m sorry, I thought this was normal for friends to do. Give me the list then, I was just trying to read what you had written,” Kuroo says and Bokuto gets the sense that he’s on edge. Bokuto hands him the list. Kuroo looks the list over, “we could use cereal, peanut butter, and a ton of rice would be nice,” Kuroo laughs at his own joke and Bokuto chimes in and hands him the pen, Kuroo adds to the list.

Both of them go get ready to go out and meet at the door for their shopping trip. Kuroo double checks to make sure they have at least one house key before they leave. “It almost feels like we’re married,” Kuroo jokes and Bokuto chokes on nothing.

“What do you mean by that,” Bokuto asks giving him a weird confused look.

“Well we’re shopping, for groceries like two fully realized adults,” Kuroo happily explains. Bokuto laughs at his weird antics. 

“Yeah, just don’t buy an eggplant or it’ll ruin that fantasy,” Bokuto jokes.

“Then take a photo of me holding one to my crotch,” Kuroo laughs. 

“Whatever helps your dreams come true bro,” Bokuto smiles patting his friend on the shoulder. 

They arrive at the store (which is in walking distance of their apartment), Kuroo pulls out the list and hands it to Bokuto. 

“I’m gonna go get the eggs and bread,” Kuroo says before running off. Bokuto gets a cart and starts towards the cereal aisle. Kuroo finds him a few minutes later still debating over cereal. He dumps the bread and eggs into the empty cart and turns to walk away, but Bokuto grabs his wrist. 

“Kuroo, can we shop together?” Kuroo doesn’t understand what brought this on, but he knows how his friend can get some times. 

“Sure, give me the list,” Kuroo agrees, and Bokuto gives him the list, “you still have to put the cereal in the cart though,” he insists. Bokuto pulls a few boxes at Kuroo’s request. “Good boy,” Kuroo smiles ruffling his friend’s hair. Bokuto’s face heats up but he doesn’t protest.

After the two of them find everything that was on the list (and some items that were not) they check out. 

“Kuroo, how are we gonna carry all these groceries back home?” Bokuto asks Kuroo who just gives a stupid toothy grin.

“We’re not gonna have to because we’re gonna use the shopping cart,” he informs his friend, Bokuto blinks in surprise.

“Bro, that’s genius!” Bokuto says in childish amazement, “Oh, and what about that weird photo you wanted me to take, or were you kidding?” 

“Eh, wasn’t important. My dreams have already come true bro,” Kuroo says with a shrug. 

“Hm, what do you mean?” Bokuto presses.

“Living with you dummy,” Kuroo answers playfully punching his friend’s arm. Bokuto tries to understand the warm sensation blooming in his chest as they walk home. 

When the two of them arrive back at the apartment they start putting the groceries away in the fridge, in the pantry, or in cabinets. 

“I was gonna make lunch now that we have food, can you take the fort apart so we have a place to eat?” Kuroo asks Bokuto as he goes to find the box with the kitchen utensils. Bokuto looks at the fort sadly.

“Can’t we eat at the coffee table?” Bokuto pleads. Kuroo sighs, nobody can resist Bokuto’s puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but we need our dining table back eventually, and the couch cushions,” Kuroo says reluctantly agreeing to let the fort stand, “Well, if you’re not going to help me, why don’t you go set up your room,” Kuroo suggests finding the boxes he needs. 

“Okay,” Bokuto shrugs taking the boxes labeled with his name to his room to unpack. After putting up the curtains, setting up his lamp, and unpacking all his clothes into his dresser and closet, Bokuto needs help bringing in his mattress. He leaves his room and enters the kitchen his mouth immediately starts to water at the smell of whatever Kuroo was making. He looks at Kuroo who seems hyper focused on what he was doing. Unaware that he’s being watched Kuroo wets his lips with his tongue as he stirs the pan. Has Kuroo always has lips that nice? They’d probably feel nice against mine...oh crap I really do like him don’t I, Bokuto wants to slap himself for not realizing sooner. “Hey bro, what are you making?” Bokuto asks trying to not stare at his friend. Kuroo snaps out of it and looks over at Bokuto.

“Oh, hey bro, I’m making stir fry. I thought maybe it could be dinner too although I don’t know if It’ll be any good. Do you want to taste it?” Kuroo offers as Bokuto nods and bonds over to him. Kuroo feeds him some, neither of them thinking about that action until it was too late. Both of them turn away as their faces turn pink in embarrassment. 

“It’s really good Kuroo!” Bokuto muses

“Good, cuz you’d just burn this whole place to the ground,” Kuroo laughs and Bokuto just pouts at him, “did you need something?” 

“Oh yeah, right. Can you help me carry my mattress into my bedroom? I um,” Bokuto looks at the food, “I mean whenever you’re done.” Kuroo smiles.

“Sure, I’m done here anyway,” Kuroo says turning off the stove top. The two of them go to the entrance where their mattresses are stacked against the wall. 

“Kuroo, how long have you had this thing? It sinks in and I can feel the springs. Get a new one dude,” Bokuto laughs pushing it off of his. 

“Shut up, I know it’s old, but it still serves its purpose,” Kuroo insists while helping Bokuto lift his mattress. Bokuto laughs.

“Whatever you say dude, but I’ll even go mattress shopping with you. We would have so much fun,” Bokuto imagines as they make their way to his room, “I’ll help pay for it too once I start my part time job,” he offers.

“Sure Bo, just watch where you’re going,” Kuroo says as Bokuto narrowly avoids bumping into the door frame of his room, “It’s not like I need a mattress anyway if we’re just gonna sleep in the fort,” Kuroo points out. 

“Oh, so now you like my fort,” Bokuto laughs and Kuroo’s face goes red when he can’t think of anything to say back. He just watches Bokuto put the mattress on his bed frame. “I’ll make my bed later since my best friend made some tasty food for us to eat,” Bokuto says patting Kuroo on the shoulder as he walks out of the room. 

Kuroo goes to get some plates that he had put away when getting out the kitchen supplies he needed. Mean while Bokuto looks over the half wall that divides the living area and the kitchen at their fort. Sleeping together is gonna be more awkward now that I know I like him, Bokuto thinks to himself with a sigh. 

After lunch Kuroo goes to set up his own room while Bokuto plays video games. When he’s done Bokuto helps him dump his shitty mattress into the dumpster outside. The two of them spend the rest of the evening unpacking and putting things away. Bokuto even convinces Kuroo to help him put the fans in the windows, which Kuroo reluctantly agrees to. Kuroo doesn’t think it’s necessary because they’ll just have to take them out soon anyway. 

“I’m exhausted,” Kuroo sighs collapsing on the living room floor like he had done the day before, “everything finally looks in place, but our living area is a disaster because of that thing,” he says pointing to the fort. It’s true, the fort is the only thing preventing them from putting their rug down, and the couch is missing it’s cushions. 

“Oi, “that thing”, is better for your back then what you called a mattress,” Bokuto claims defending his master piece, “and so what if our housing environment isn’t perfect? It’s not like we’re having any important guests over any time soon,” he shrugs. 

Kuroo sighs is defeat, “Fine, we can keep it up until I get a new mattress,” he says rolling onto his stomach. 

“If you want to take another one of your cat naps may I suggest the pillow fort. Now with amazing comfort so that you can rest your tiredness,” Bokuto chirps kneeling beside the fort.

“Why are you trying to sell me your fort you dumb commercial bird,” Kuroo says getting up and ruffling Bokuto’s hair that’s already floppy from their house chores. Kuroo gives him a weak smile before ducking into the fort, “happy now?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto is grateful that his friend can’t see his flushing face. 

“Yup,” Bokuto answers turning to face his friend with a wide smile. Kuroo can feel his heart rate increase in speed and buries himself in the blanket. Bokuto goes back to the game he was playing for a few minutes before peeking back into the fort to check on his friend. Kuroo appears to be asleep, his breathing is shallow, his eyes are closed, and he’s cuddling the blanket. Why does my friend have to look so cute when he sleeps, Bokuto thinks, one more picture. Bokuto pulls out his phone and snaps another picture of his friend. The camera’s click alerts Kuroo who roughly grabs at Bokuto’s wrist glaring at him. 

“Delete it,” Kuroo demands.

“But, your face is so cute when you’re resting. I couldn’t help it,” Bokuto insists.

“I don’t care, you’ll probably threaten to show people,” Kuroo says trying to snatch the phone away from Bokuto.

“Why would I do that? I’m pretty selfish about things like this actually,” Bokuto says dodging Kuroo’s attacks and thinking about his past relationship with Akaashi. Kuroo stops. 

“Things like what?” Kuroo asks confused. Bokuto suddenly regrets saying anything.

“Things like...you?” He tries, but Kuroo just seems more confused. “Never mind, just trust me, I won’t show anyone,” Bokuto begs. 

“I don’t get it, but fine. If I find out you showed anyone then you’re a dead man,” Kuroo threatens and ducks back into the fort, “but no more pictures!” 

“Sure, you got it man,” Bokuto says with a silent cheer. 

Later that night Bokuto is starting to panic because if Kuroo lays on his chest again he’ll be able to feel his heart beat for sure. They’ve already eaten dinner and washed up for the night. Both of them are in their pajamas playing video games like the previous night. Tonight it’s Minecraft. 

“Bokuto, why are there so many explosives?” Kuroo laughs while exploring his friend’s house. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, “never know when you might need some,” Bokuto smiles.

“Your logic amazes me,” Kuroo says sarcastically.

“Awe thanks bro, that’s so sweet,” Bokuto says and Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

“I will blow up your house,” Kuroo says as an empty threat. Bokuto gasps dramatically.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says, but ruins it by laughing, Kuroo laughs with him anyway. 

“We should get some sleep Bo, I’m tired and someone ruined my nap earlier,” Kuroo says crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah...sorry about that,” Bokuto says his gaze sinking into his lap. Should I tell him now, or wait, or maybe he doesn’t even want to sleep on me. Maybe I could sleep in my own room, but then Kuroo will know something’s up, Bokuto thinks trying to come up with a solution. 

“It’s not a big deal man, I was joking don’t sweat it,” Kuroo assures his friend before ducking into the fort. Bokuto follows him pleasantly surprised when he finds Kuroo laying away from his spot. But when Bokuto lays down the cushion’s shift and Kuroo lays beside him. 

“Kuroo...can you give me some space tonight, please,” Bokuto hates the hurt expression on his friend’s face as he backs away. I’m sorry, they both think to themselves without another word to each other. Neither of them sleep well that night and both of them try not to cry thinking it’s what’s best for their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff
> 
> To be clear of the time line they moved in on a Friday and Bokuto acts distant until Wednesday

Kuroo wakes up the next morning to Bokuto already out of their fort and eating breakfast. It’s only been a few short days, but it feels like everything’s changed between them. 

Kuroo attempts to sit next to Bokuto bringing up a text from Kenma he had woken up to, but Bokuto gets up to clean his dish. Kuroo is left confused and hurt by his friend’s actions. 

Kuroo makes several more attempts to have a normal interaction with Bokuto, but gets rejected every time. This continues over the next few days until they start their part time jobs(well Bo starts). Bokuto starts works as an assistant volleyball coach from 2-4pm for middle school kids, on Tuesday and Thursdays. Although on the first day he left early to practice by himself, and didn’t bother to eat lunch with Kuroo, or tell him when he’s leaving. Kuroo confronts him about this later, but doesn’t get much of an apology.

Kuroo himself hasn’t started working yet since his he has the weekend shift at as a pizza delivery boy. He chose this job for free pizza. It’s currently Wednesday and Kuroo is sick of Bokuto’s behavior. Kuroo takes a deep breath and goes to knock on Bokuto’s door. After knocking Bokuto calls for him to come in.

“Hey man, can we talk?” Kuroo says clearly feeling awkward and rubbing his arm. Bokuto doesn’t respond or look at him. “I thought rooming together would be fun, but clearly you don’t even want me around,” Kuroo shrugs letting out a shaky breath as he sits on the edge of Bokuto’s bed. “Anyway, I was thinking, maybe I should just...move out,” he wants to cry, but he won’t. He refuses to cry over something that just wasn’t meant to be. Kuroo stands up to leave, but Bokuto grabs his wrist.

“What? No, you can’t leave me here,” Bokuto says his voice breaking. His actions take Kuroo by surprise, Bokuto’s big golden eyes look full of hurt and concern. 

“The last three days where you’ve avoided me say otherwise. You even left the fort to go sleep in your own bed, so don’t act like this now!” Kuroo shouts yanking his arm out from Bokuto’s grasp. 

“Wait,” Bokuto says following Kuroo out of the room, “Tetsu, please listen,” Bokuto begs as he watches his friend duck into the pillow fort. Bokuto follows him and finds him facing the back “wall” of the fort hugging his knees. “Please Tetsurou, I’m sorry for being such an idiot,” Bokuto continues as he sits himself against his friend’s back. “I just thought that by burying my feelings, it’d somehow protect our friendship. But all I ended up doing was hurting you,” Bokuto spoke sadly. 

“Protect our friendship from what exactly?” Kuroo presses, an obvious quiver in his voice. Bokuto goes silent for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say. 

He takes a deep breath in before speaking, “From my feelings towards you,” Bokuto answers, his body shaking in anticipation as he wait for Kuroo to respond. The fact that he can feel Kuroo’s body tense up doesn’t help.

“These feelings,” Kuroo starts placing his hand over Bokuto’s and resting his head against his friend’s shoulder blade, “they wouldn’t happen to be romantic, would they?” Bokuto’s heart feels like it’s about to explode out his chest. He looks over at his friend to see Kuroo’s tear stained face. 

“How’d you know?” Bokuto says looking stunned.

“Because I’ve liked you for a long time, ya big goof,” Kuroo informs him. 

“Oh...wait, what?! This whole time I was freaking out for nothing?” Kuroo just laughs at him, “Shut up, my whole life feels like a lie. Wait even when I was with Akaashi?” Bokuto asks.

“Well yeah, even back then,” Kuroo shrugs. 

“Damn...well I never noticed,” Bokuto said trying to think about if it were ever obvious. 

“I didn’t expect you to,” Kuroo laughs. 

“Okay, I know I’m not that smart, quit rubbing it in. Anyway...what now?” Bokuto asks. 

Kuroo shrugs, “I mean don’t people usually go on dates?” 

“But you’re my best friend, can’t I just kiss you?” Bokuto pouts. 

“Sorry Kou, if you want to be my boyfriend you have to take me on a few dates first. Then you can kiss me,” Kuroo says patting Bokuto’s head. 

“Fine, then can we at least cuddle and do romantic things at home? We do live together. Wait you aren’t really moving out are you?” Bokuto asks turning around to face his friend. Kuroo climbs into his lap.

“Of course we can do stuff like this, and no don’t worry I’m not leaving. Although I did look into it...” Kuroo frowns. Bokuto timidly wipes away the tear tracks left behind on Kuroo’s cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Bokuto says, his eyes tearing up again, “What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“You can take me mattress shopping?” Kuroo suggests with a smile. 

“I did say I would do that,” Bokuto let’s out a broken laugh, “it’s a date then.”

“Weird date idea, but I’m down,” Kuroo says snuggling into his friend’s chest.

“I promise it’ll be worth your time, we can go on Friday,” Bokuto plans petting Kuroo’s hair. There’s a brief silents before Bokuto speaks again. “Hey Kuroo, can I use the pictures I have of you sleeping as my phone’s wallpaper?” Bokuto wants to take it back immediately when Kuroo sits up. 

“You took multiple images of me sleeping?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto doesn’t know how he should answer not really having a good read on his friend’s face. 

“Well...you just looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself. I mean you’re always attractive, but you just...looked so peaceful,” Bokuto whines. 

“That’s cute and all, but I don’t think you really deserve to have me agree to that. Ask again when I’m your boyfriend,” Kuroo says and now Bokuto can clearly see his face is dusted pink. 

“You know you’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed,” Bokuto says looking over him in awe as he reaches for his phone.

“No! Don’t you dare take a photo of me like this,” Kuroo says trying to bat the phone out of his friend’s hand. It’s only when Kuroo just about falls out of Bokuto’s lap reaching for it that he stops teasing his friend. They just sit there in silents enjoying each other’s presence for a moment. “I’d make dinner, but I don’t want to be alone right now,” Kuroo confesses and Bokuto wonders if it’s his fault. “Oh, don’t look at me like that Bo, it’s not your fault,” Kuroo huffs turning away from him and Bokuto smiles. 

“We could always have cereal for dinner?” Bokuto offers. Kuroo isn’t pleased with the idea but gets up anyway. As the two of them make their way into the kitchen Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s hand. “You really are touch starved aren’t you?” Bokuto laughs at his friends clingy attitude. 

“Shut up, it’s totally your fault,” Kuroo pouts “you haven’t let me touch you at all. I practically died ya know.”

“Drama queen,” Bokuto says just loud enough for Kuroo to hear him, Kuroo just grips his hand tighter. “I need my hand to eat though, so if you could kindly give it back,” Bokuto says trying to fight against his friend’s grip. 

“Fine,” Kuroo says letting go and get two bowls out handing one to Bokuto. Bokuto puts the milk and cereal away once they’re done with it. Both of them sit at the coffee table to eat, Kuroo enjoying being close to his friend. “You know I’m really sick of using this our our dining table. It totally ruins the dining experience,” Kuroo complain. 

“I don’t know, I think you should enjoy the fact that you’re able to sit so close to me, cuz you couldn’t if we were in chairs,” Bokuto points out, “and don’t worry, the fort will be gone by Friday.”

“I actually like your dumb fort,” Kuroo says avoiding his friend’s face “I just acted like I didn’t because sleeping next to you made me feel too many things. I like falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat,” Kuroo confessed, his face flushed as he continued eating. Bokuto felt his own face heat up not knowing what say he just stares at Kuroo. 

“I um, wow okay...I feel like I should apologize for preventing you from doing that. I just didn’t want you to be aware of how fast my heart rate was around you,” Bokuto stammers. 

Kuroo sighs, “We are really bad at feelings,” he smiles at Bokuto, “nothing we can do to change what’s been done.” Kuroo says getting up to wash his dish. Bokuto hugs him from behind as he cleans the bowl. 

“Damn it Kuroo, I really want to kiss you,” Bokuto says nuzzling into his friend’s neck. 

“Now who’s touch starved,” Kuroo laughs, “but seriously, keep it in your pants a little longer until we figure things out.” Bokuto lets out a whine in response, but let’s go and collects his own bowl for Kuroo to wash for him. 

When they finish they go back into the fort and just lay with each other, enjoying the company of the other person. “Kuroo?” Bokuto starts.

“Hm?” Kuroo answers rolling over on his side to face Bokuto.

“Did you also panic when you realized your feelings?” Bokuto asked curiously.

“Curiosity killed the cat Bo,” Kuroo smirked fully intending to tell him anyway. 

“But satisfaction brought him back, come on tell me. Pleeease,” Bokuto begs. 

“I was gonna tell you anyway, but I think I like when you beg,” Kuroo purrs. 

“Why are you such a tease,” Bokuto whines and Kuroo shrugs. 

“Anyway, I think most of my emotions were spent being jealous of Akaashi,” Kuroo laughed 

“Oh yeah, right,” Bokuto remembers sadly. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot about your ex, that’s cold Bo,” Kuroo teases. 

“No, I just forgot you liked me when I was with him. I think...Akaashi will be jealous of you now,” Bokuto gives his friend a weak smile. 

“What? Why? I thought he was the one who broke up with you?” Kuroo says confused. 

“I don’t really know what his thought process was, but it was probably because I was going off to university,” Bokuto guesses. 

“Great, so your ex is still in love with you. Do you still like him?” Kuroo asks wondering what he got himself into. 

“No, my heart’s just full of you,” Bokuto confesses happily. 

Kuroo just gives him a weird look. “Never say cheesy stuff like that ever again, it’s weird.” 

“I thought it was cute,” Bokuto pouts. 

“Well then you’re a dork,” Kuroo laughs. 

“I’m your dork,” Bokuto says hugging his friend. Kuroo opens his mouth to say they aren’t actually together yet, but decides not to and hugs him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this became a chapter on it’s own, but it did and it’s kind of chaotic
> 
> I listened to best friend by Rex Orange County while writing part of this

The next morning Kuroo sits through Bokuto talking about his most recent dream as they eat breakfast together. 

“It was so great, you should’ve been there. I mean you were there, but you should have physically been there. Anyway what are we doing today? Oh wait I know, we can bake from memory!” Bokuto announces excitement filling his voice.

“Why are you like this? We just woke up,” Kuroo yawns, Bokuto’s energy just making him want to go back to sleep. Bokuto gives him a confused look.

“Can’t a man be happy? If you don’t like my idea for today’s activities then think of something you lazy cat,” Bokuto says patting his friend on the back. 

“Fine, but I thought we made the rule of no cooking or baking for a certain owl,” Kuroo reminds him. 

“You just tell me what to put in and I’ll mix the ingredients together. You’ll be the one putting it in the oven. I already bought brownie mix while we were at the store,” Bokuto says getting up and pulling out the mix from a cabinet. 

“Excuse me, you did what?” Kuroo looks at Bokuto and the brownie mix. 

“You know what they say bro, a brownie a day keeps the frownies away,” Bokuto says, his golden eyes glistening. Kuroo laughs at the stupid joke, making Bokuto’s face light up even more.

“I don’t know where you heard that, but that was a nice one bro. Sure, we can follow your chaotic ideas,” Kuroo agrees. 

The two of them finish eating and Bokuto helps gets all the ingredients they need at Kuroo’s command. Kuroo tells him what to mix in and Bokuto eyeballs the measurements. When they finish Kuroo puts their creation in the oven at the recommended time. When the oven goes off both of them run over to pull of the tray. However when they look at it on the stove top they realize the middle is still liquidity. 

“Uh...do we put it back in?” Kuroo asks his friend not sure what to do. 

Bokuto shrugs. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s just pretty much liquid chocolate, right?” 

Kuroo laughs. “You still want to eat that?” Bokuto looks at him confused as if that were obvious. 

“Damn girl, are you the brownie I just dropped on the floor? Because you're hairy but I still wanna eat you,” Bokuto answers scooping up liquified brownie With a spoon and dropping it on the floor. Kuroo slings himself into the counter top in a fit of laughter at his friend’s joke. 

“Did we seriously make these just so you could make puns and jokes?” Kuroo asks wiping a tear from his eye his laughing had brought on. 

“As much as I love making you laugh it that was my only intention I would have just made brown E’s and hung them all over the apartment,” Bokuto smiles before licking the spoon of liquid chocolate, “This is pretty good!” He exclaims in excitement handing the spoon to Kuroo who doesn’t hesitate before licking it as well. 

“It is,” Kuroo says in returned shock. Bokuto just looks dumbfounded at his friend as his face proceeds to get more red by the second. Kuroo’s heart rate picks up, his hands start to sweat, and his face dusts pink when he realizes what Bokuto is freaking out over. 

Bokuto clears his throat, “You know, for someone who’s rejected my requests to kiss you, that sure was suggestive,” he says placing the spoon on the counter. Kuroo is at a loss, not sure if he’s thinking of an indirect kiss or something else. 

“We shared indirect kisses all the time before this...I’m not really sure why you’re freaking out,” Kuroo tries. This makes Bokuto more red knowing his friend had no intention of actually teasing him. 

“Jesus Kuroo, just...forget it,” Bokuto says hiding his face with his hands. Kuroo shrugs before picking up the discarded spoon and scooping up brownie juice. He looks at it for a second before flinging it at Bokuto hitting him in the stomach. Bokuto removes is hands from his face to meet Kuroo’s look of mischief. Bokuto looks displeased at his friend, “That was an unfair advantage and you know it,” he says getting out a different spoon and flinging chocolate mess back at Kuroo. He manages to hit Kuroo in the shoulder. The carry on exchanging blows until Bokuto sits the ceiling. The two of the watch as some of it falls to the floor.

“We should clean up,” Kuroo states and Bokuto nods in agreement. They clean up together until Bokuto has to get ready for his job. 

“This was fun, thanks for doing this with me Tetsu,” Bokuto says licking chocolate off his friend’s face before leaving. Kuroo’s eyes grow wide at the action, but before he can say anything Bokuto is already on his way out the door. A frazzled and dazed Kuroo is left to clean up the rest of their mess. 

After cleaning Kuroo takes a shower to get all of the chocolate off of himself. He doesn’t take a long one because he knows Bokuto will come home and need another. When he’s done, he completely intends on getting dressed in his own room, but Bokuto left his door open. He hesitates for a moment before going in. When he enters he decides to look for one of Bokuto’s shirts to wear. He ends up throwing on one of Bokuto’s sweatshirts that is blue with white sleeves. It’s a little big on him, but that makes it more appealing to wear. He goes back to his own room to get boxers and put his towel in the laundry bin. Bo won’t mind if I wear this, right? Kuroo asks himself as he walks back into his friend’s room and sitting on the bed. It smells like him, Kuroo thinks pulling up the hood of the sweatshirt and ducking his nose into the fabric. He doesn’t realize how tired he was from cleaning until he collapses into the mattress. 

When Bokuto arrives back at the apartment he finds it spotless and surprisingly quiet. Confused as to where his friend was he walks down the hall to where their rooms stand across from each other with the bathroom all the way at the end. He notices the bathroom door is ajar and so he enters his own room. Bokuto is beyond shocked when he finds Kuroo curled up on his bed in nothing but underwear, and a sweatshirt that belongs to him. Bokuto drops his volleyball stuff from practice in his room and immediately runs to the bathroom to relieve himself in more ways than one. 

Kuroo awakens to the sound of running water which he assumes must mean Bokuto is back. When he sits up he notices the volleyball bag on the floor. Oh no, he saw me. Crap crap crap crap crap, Kuroo panics. He bites his lip nervously wondering if he should get up, take the hoodie off, and apologize for invading his friend’s personal space. 

He doesn’t have any more time to think when the water turns off and Bokuto comes back into the room. He enters wearing just a towel and Kuroo tries not to stare. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo turns his gaze away from him. 

“It...” Kuroo almost answers like he wasn’t just asleep in his friend’s bed, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he says pulling at the sweatshirt to try and hide his lower half suddenly aware he’s not wearing pants. 

“Oh, this wasn’t an attempt to tease me?” Bokuto asks looking through his clothes for something to wear.

“Well, I guess the sweatshirt was...” 

“AHA!! I knew it,” Bokuto erupts interrupting Kuroo. His excited motions almost causing his towel to fall off his body. Kuroo turns his back to him.

“What about you? You knew I was in here and you come back only wearing a towel,” Kuroo laughs. 

“What was I supposed to do? This is my room,” Bokuto shrugs, “Plus you’ve seen seen me in just a towel before.” Kuroo wants to shoot him a glare.

“I don’t know, you could’ve woken me up or taken clothes with you?” Kuroo points out.

“Well, you were too cute. I guess it did something to me seeing you like that,” Bokuto states bluntly as he pulling on some black joggers. He looks at the back of Kuroo’s head admiring how his ears go red. Bokuto climbs on the bed hugging Kuroo from behind. 

“Is it still doing something?” Kuroo asks looking over his shoulder at Bokuto. 

“Well yeah, but I’m trying really hard not to think about it,” Bokuto shrugs.

“You? Think?” Kuroo jokes earning a light slap over the head from his friend who climbs off the bed to put a shirt on. 

“You wound me Kuroo,” Bokuto jokes back.

“No, please don’t. You’re actually emotional Bo, even if you’re faking...I don’t know...I wanna hug you and make sure you’re okay,” Kuroo says a weight feeling as it has been lifted off his shoulders. Bokuto stops in the middle of pulling on his shirt and Kuroo turns to look at him. Crap, I broke him, Kuroo says mentally smacking himself. 

“Do you really mean that?” Bokuto asks his voice muffed from inside the shirt. 

“What? Of course I mean that Kou,” Kuroo says confused as to why Bokuto would question him, “Why? Are you okay?” Kuroo gets off the bed and walks over to his friend. “Arms up Bokuto,” Kuroo says directing him like a child. Bokuto follows his lead and Kuroo pulls the red T over his head revealing a messy haired, blushing, and teary eyed Bokuto. Kuroo hugs his friend “Talk to me, what are you thinking about?” Kuroo asks, softly whispering against Bokuto’s ear. 

“You’ve always been on my side even when we’re apart,” he pauses taking a deep breath, “I can’t say that I’m not scared to reveal all of me to you... Sometimes I feel as if being myself isn’t anything people want to see, but no matter what I do you’re always by my side, I never want that to end...” His voice shakes threatening to give out, “You’re probably one of the only people who doesn’t think I’m stupid and won’t hesitate to give physical affection,” he turns around in Kuroo’s grasp so they’re facing each other chest to chest in order to give him a proper hug, “I don’t deserve you, Tetsu,” Bokuto breaks down burry his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo, unsure of what to do and now supporting Bokuto’s weight looks towards the bed. 

“Kou, I’ll always be here, even if all you need is a hug. Why don’t you lay down? You can lay on top of me if you want,” Kuroo suggests, Bokuto nods in agreement against Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo leads him by the hand over to the bed. As they both lay down Bokuto rests on top of Kuroo’s chest as suggested. Kuroo runs his fingers through Bokuto’s damp hair as a way to try and help soothe his friend. “I’m sure nobody actually thinks you’re stupid Bo, and don’t ever say that you don’t like being yourself. Even if you do wear your heart on your sleeve, that’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Kuroo reassures him. 

“It’s not annoying?” Bokuto asks starting to calm down. 

“No, it’s not. It’s adorable. And Kou.” 

“Yeah?”

“You deserve the best the world can offer. If I can bring you a piece of that, then that makes me happy. So don’t go saying things like you don’t deserve me, okay?” Kuroo says ruffling his friend’s hair. 

“Tetsu, I think you are the best the world can offer,” Bokuto smiles and Kuroo’s face goes hot with red, “I just heard you heart speed up,” Bokuto laughs, “I can see why you like listening to my heart so much, this is nice,” Bokuto hums. 

“You can sleep on me if you want,” Kuroo offers. 

“I might take you up on that, also you owe me more cuddles when we get your new bed set up tomorrow,” Bokuto decides and Kuroo laughs.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Kuroo shrugs, but Bokuto had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ight so this is unedited but I really just wanted to get it up as soon as possible cuz it’s really late. Warning that this chapter contains smut. It’s my first time writing smut so that’s why this took forever to write  
> Probably never writing porn ever again  
> I kept almost deleting this whole chapter  
> And this is kinda lengthy  
> On and this isn’t how mattress stores work I just wanted them to have heat of the moment passion

After the events that transpired the previous day, the two men fell asleep in the pillow fort as per usual. Kuroo sleeping on top of Bokuto’s chest was casual at this point too. However what was unusual about this morning was that Kuroo awoke to Bokuto’s phone ringing. He groans trying to find the phone to shut it off, realizing he can’t locate it he attempts waking up Bokuto. 

“Hmm Bo, get up,” Kuroo groans nudging his friend with his head like a cat not wanting to roll off and get up himself. Bokuto blinks awake slowly, yawning.

“Your phone is ringing,” Kuroo says sleep still clouding his voice. Bokuto pick up the phone from under his shoulder. 

“Oh, shit,” he hisses under his breath when he looked at the caller ID before picking up, “Hello,” he answers while yawning. 

“Hey Bokuto, it’s 10am why are you still tired?” Akaashi asks on the other line. 

“It’s Friday, don’t got anything I need to do,” Bokuto replies “Actually I want to talk to you about something privately. I’ll go back to my room,” Bokuto says eyeing Kuroo who’s still looking at him whilst laying on his chest. Kuroo rolls his eyes as if saying “do I have to” before rolling off his friend. Bokuto quietly thanks him before leaving the fort. 

“You weren’t sleeping in your room?” Akaashi questions.

“No, I was sleeping with Kuroo,” Bokuto says happily.

“Why were you sleeping with Kuroo?” Akaashi continues to quiz.

“Oh! We built a pillow fort in the living room! Aren’t I a genius?” Bokuto gushes as he enters his room, closing the door behind himself.

“Such a genius,” Akaashi answers sarcastically, but Bokuto can’t tell the difference, “Anyway, if you don’t have anything you absolutely need to do can we hang out? It’s been about a week since you moved in right?” Bokuto realizes Akaashi sounds hopeful and that hurts him. 

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Bokuto says moving to sit on his bed, “I figured out why you were so jealous of Kuroo. I’m sorry Akaashi, I have a date with him today,” Bokuto says nervously awaiting how his ex would take the news. It doesn’t help his anxiety when there is silents on the other end. “Akaashi?” Bokuto calls out wondering if maybe the line went dead.

“You see him everyday,” Akaashi starts, “and you promised me that you’d hang out with me whenever...” Bokuto can hear Akaashi’s voice slightly shake with disappointment and sadness. He feels a lump form in the back of his throat as Akaashi spoke. 

“I know, I know I’m terrible, but I made these plans first. I know you’re probably upset with me, but if you still want to hang out, we can talk about possibly doing something this weekend,” Bokuto suggests before there is another long pause. 

“Okay,” Akaashi says before hanging up. Bokuto holds his head in his hands trying to compose himself before confronting Kuroo about what happened. After a few moments he gets up and opens the door surprised to see Kuroo already standing there. 

“Doesn’t look like that went over too well,” Kuroo says observing his friend’s face.

“Sly cat, were you listening the whole time?” Bokuto asks crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“No, not really, I couldn’t hear anything he said anyway,” Kuroo shrugs speaking honestly. 

“Well you’re right, it didn’t go over well...” Bokuto deflates sadly as he informs Kuroo on what happened. Kuroo responds by hugging him. 

“I may be biased, but I don’t think you’re terrible. He’ll get over it,” says Kuroo attempting to soothe his mood, “Plus I’d hate if this ruined our date,” he purrs. 

“Stop that,” Bokuto says clearly getting flustered, “if you seriously don’t want me to get physically involved with you then stop being such a tease,” he concludes nuzzling his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to keep holding back,” Kuroo says as he steps out of their hug to cup Bokuto’s face in his hands. 

“What happened to the Kuroo who wanted to take things slow? We haven’t even gone on our date yet,” Bokuto reminds his friend unsure if Kuroo has really changed his mind. 

“Well it’s not like I don’t want to kiss you too. I guess I just thought maybe your feelings for me weren’t real. That once you had me you’d just leave me? I know it’s stupid, but that’s what I thought,” Kuroo says letting his hands drop to his sides and avoiding eye contact with Bokuto. 

“Your feelings are completely valid,” Bokuto says patting his friend’s shoulder roughly, “They’re not stupid at all, I mean I thought you’d hate me for liking you or something,” he laughs, “I couldn’t see myself ever leaving you though,” Bokuto reassures him. 

“Thanks Koutarou,” Kuroo’s face turns pink as he speaks and he’s still unable to make eye contact. 

“So,” Bokuto starts getting Kuroo to finally look him in the eyes, “does this mean I can kiss you?” Bokuto asks with no hesitation in his voice.

“Of course,” Kuroo replies happily as he quickly closes the gap between them by cupping Bokuto’s jaw in his hands and giving him a gentle kiss. Bokuto’s surprised for a second at the suddenness, but he quickly takes control. He circles his arms around Kuroo’s waist pulling him closer and Kuroo wraps his arms around his friend’s neck. The kiss turns from gentle and sweet to rough and needy make out session. Eventually it’s not enough to satisfy Bokuto and he starts to kiss down Kuroo’s neck. “Mumph, Kou...please, no more,” Kuroo whines his lips swollen, wet with saliva, and his face flushed red. Bokuto stops after leaving a small love bite of Kuroo’s collarbone. 

“Damn Tetsu, you look so sexy right now,” Bokuto says awe stuck and Kuroo looks away. 

“We don’t have time to get turned on,” Kuroo reminds him, but part of him wants Bokuto to keep going, “we have a mattress to buy.” 

“Awe come on Kuroo, you’re just as hard as I am,” Bokuto teases palming his friend through the fabric of his pants. Kuroo lets out a small moan at Bokuto’s actions grabbing his friend’s wrist to try and get him to stop. Bokuto stops when Kuroo grabs him. “Sorry, was that too far?” Kuroo shakes his head no.

“It’s fine, but I really would rather go mattress hunting before you go any further with me,” Kuroo says while trying to collect his thoughts. Bokuto nods in understanding. 

“Okay, well we can both take showers and get ready to go out then, I guess,” he says taking a step backwards into his room. 

“Bo, we take showers every morning,” Kuroo snickers. 

“I meant cold ones! You just wanted me to say it,” Bokuto exclaims, embarrassed he shoves Kuroo towards the bathroom “You go first,” he insists. Kuroo just laughs.

“This was even better than the reaction I was hoping to get out of you. Man, you’ve always been so easy to mess with,” Kuroo jokes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto sulks. 

“I didn’t mean it like that Bo, you’re just really cute when your flustered,” Kuroo says petting his friend’s messy hair, “Also thanks for letting me go first, you’re the best,” Kuroo says kissing Bokuto’s cheek before walking into the bathroom. Bokuto just stands there blinking for a moment before going back into his own room to decide on an outfit. 

When they were both finally ready they called for an Uber since there was no mattress store in walking distance of where they live. When they’re in the car Kuroo suddenly wonders how they’re gonna bring this thing home. He moves his hand to hold Bokuto’s, Bokuto gives him a concerned look in response. “I was just wondering how we’re going to get this thing home, we can’t exactly just barrow a shopping cart,” Kuroo explains his worry. 

“Oh that, don’t worry. It’ll be fine,” Bokuto reassures giving Kuroo’s hand a gentle squeeze. Kuroo hopes he’s right. When they get there both of them are amazed at how many beds there are in one store. The amazement is short lived and taken over by excitement as Bokuto leads Kuroo by the hand to a mattress. “Well? Lay down, try it out,” Bokuto insists. Kuroo hesitates, so Bokuto lays down first, “This is why I insisted on coming with you,” he says pulling Kuroo on to the mattress with him, “see this isn’t so bad.” Kuroo is clearly flustered, but nods in agreement burying his face in Bokuto’s shoulder. “So? What do you think?” 

“It’s um, I think it’s too hard?” Kuroo says, but has no idea what he’s looking for in the first place. 

“HAHA! That’s what she said,” Bokuto laughs which makes Kuroo laugh too. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready to try another one,” Kuroo says getting off of the one they just tried. Bokuto nods glad that his friend isn’t being so weird about what should be a normal experience anymore. 

“Why are all of these so hard? Who sleeps on rocks?” Kuroo questions after the fourth try Bokuto just laughs “Yeah yeah, that’s what she said,” Kuroo smiles. 

“I don’t know, some people like it hard,” Bokuto shrugs. 

“Oh? You mean like you?” Kuroo jokes and Bokuto goes red. 

“Anyway moving on,” Bokuto says leading Kuroo to another mattress and shoving him onto it. 

“I know that was supposed to be revenge, but I feel like I’ve been thrown into a cloud,” Kuroo says feeling content to stay there for awhile.

“Oh, so like a nice feeling, or a feeling that you could suffocate at any moment?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo’s answer is to pull him onto it with him. “The second one?” He guesses and Kuroo nods. 

“Imagine trying to have sex on this for a second,” Kuroo states bluntly and Bokuto shoots him a dirty look. 

“Has that been on your mind the whole time?” Bokuto presses. 

“Well...maybe,” Kuroo says and now he’s the one turning red. 

“But you’re right, it’d be pretty hard to do anything like that on this,” Bokuto says slipping off the mattress and helping Kuroo up as well. 

“Are we gonna try out all of these?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto shrugs in response.

“Depends on if you find the perfect one that’s definitely right for you before then,” Bokuto says and Kuroo grunts in response. Several mattresses later Kuroo isn’t feeling it anymore, he’s frustrated, tired and wants to go home. Bokuto is dragging him to another mattress. Bokuto gets on the mattress while Kuroo plops down on the floor. “Come on Kuroo, I think you’ll really like this one,” Bokuto insists trying to get his friend to join him. 

“Can we go home? I don’t want to do this anymore,” Kuroo says shooting his friend a look of defeat. 

“Please Kuroo, I promised this would be worth your time. What if you get on the mattress we can go home and I’ll treat you to ice cream?” Bokuto asks with a pleading look. Kuroo thinks about it for a second before nodding and climbing up onto the mattress beside Bokuto. Kuroo lets out a pleased sound of peace when he rests his head beside Bokuto’s. “So was I right?” Bokuto asks looking at Kuroo with a look of anticipation and pure happiness on his face. 

“Yeah, this is the one,” Kuroo answers. 

“I knew it!” Bokuto exclaims in excitement, he looks like he just won the lottery. The two of them go to check out and fill out a form for delivery to their residence.

“You didn’t just say yes to get out of there did you?” Bokuto asks as they leave the store and start their ice cream adventure. 

“No, it’s actually comfortable,” Kuroo confirms. 

“Good enough for sex?” Bokuto teases.

“Oh shut up,” Kuroo says flustered, “but yes.” 

“Only if it’s with me though,” Bokuto says taking Kuroo’s hand in his.

“Who else would I be doing it with?” Kuroo looks at him funny.

“I don’t know, you could cheat on me,” Bokuto shrugs. 

“It wouldn’t necessarily be cheating if you aren’t my boyfriend, which you aren’t. Not that’d I’d ever do that to you when, ya know, I was hopelessly in love with you for half a year,” Kuroo laughs at his past self, but then looks at Bokuto confused when he stops walking. Bokuto squeezes Kuroo’s hand tighter and Kuroo gives a confused squeeze in response. 

“Then Tetsu, would you please be my boyfriend?” Bokuto asks leaving Kuroo stunned.

“You want to put a label on this now? We’re in a middle of a sidewalk,” Kuroo says looking around, “...but you’re my boyfriend, so I can live with that.”

“Oh...OOOH!” Bokuto says in sudden realization. His expression changes like someone who’s just been told they’ve been cured of a deadly disease the way his whole face morphs. Bokuto launches himself at Kuroo squeezing him in a tight hug. Kuroo can’t help but wonder if he did this with Akaashi too, but he can’t bring himself to ask. Instead they continue walking together in comfortable silence to an ice cream shop they passed on the way to the mattress store. 

Bokuto buys the ice cream as Kuroo calls for an Uber to take them home. When Bokuto comes back he informs that it’ll be 30 minutes. They choose to wait on the curbside to wait because it’s further away from people. This wasn’t a choice made by Bokuto, he wanted to be in the center of the people and announce that Kuroo was his boyfriend. 

Bokuto asks if he can taste Kuroo’s ice cream, Kuroo responds with scooping some up with his finger before placing it on Bokuto’s nose. Bokuto sees this as a challenge and licks it off himself happily, Kuroo laughs in response. They continue to goof off until the Uber arrives. On their way home Bokuto gets an email asking if they’ll be home to except their mattress within an hour. 

They end up getting back to the apartment at the same time as the delivery (it was early and they had gotten stuck in traffic). The two of them carry the mattress up the stairs to their appointment and into Kuroo’s room. The packaging makes it harder to handle and they both need a break before unboxing it. Kuroo grabs them water and a knife from the kitchen. 

When they finally get the mattress out and onto Kuroo’s bed frame Bokuto helps his boyfriend make his new bed. They both lay down on the bed when they finish 

“I think it’s more comfortable than in the store,” Kuroo claims.

“Oh yeah, how come?” Bokuto asks turning his head to face him. 

Kuroo shrugs, “Maybe because we’re home and I’m alone with you,” he assumes. 

“So, did I make this worth your time?” Bokuto asks.

“Hell yes,” Kuroo responds and Bokuto laughs at his excitement. 

“I think I’ll sleep in your bed tonight,” Bokuto says letting out a sigh on content. 

“Oh? Like you weren’t going to do that no matter what,” Kuroo points out. 

“Well I mean your rooms got it all now,” Kuroo looks at him confused, “I mean it has both a comfortable new bed and a sexy new boyfriend,” Bokuto says turning onto his side so that his body is also facing Kuroo. He watches Kuroo’s composure come undone. 

“Well it’s not like I’m going to keep it all too myself, you live here too,” Kuroo says curling in on himself slightly, his face flaring up in overwhelming heat as he leans into Bokuto.

“I can’t tell if you mean your body or the mattress,” Bokuto presses, trying to get something more specific. 

“Yes,” Kuroo answers and Bokuto laughs. 

“Want to see if this mattress is good enough for sex then, kitten?” Bokuto purrs and Kuroo nods, “Can I kiss you Tetsu?” Bokuto asks moving to hover over his boyfriend. 

“Yes, please take me Koutarou,” Kuroo says his face blooming even more red than before as he curls into Bokuto further. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that Tetsu,” Bokuto says nudging his boyfriend’s shoulder so he lays on his back. Bokuto hovers over Kuroo using his arms to hold himself up against the pillows on either side of his boyfriend’s head. He lays loving kisses down his jaw and cheek bone until he reaches Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo keeps his eyes open until their lips meet. Bokuto takes his time unlike in the morning. Bokuto licks at Kuroo’s lips and Kuroo willingly opens his mouth to let him in. Bokuto licks his own tongue against Kuroo’s and Kuroo gets the hint and moves his tongue against his. Bokuto chooses a slow pace that leaves Kuroo in growing anticipation as he tries not to squirm under him. Bokuto eventually stops licking and sucking against Kuroo’s tongue and moves back outside his boyfriend’s mouth. He sucks and bites lightly against Kuroo’s lips making them red and swollen. Kuroo just lets out cute whimpers from under him and cracks his eyes open when he feels Bokuto stop. “God Tetsu, you look so pretty like this,” Bokuto says backing away to admire how red, wet, and swollen he’s made his best friend’s mouth. 

“Please Kou, keep going,” Kuroo whimpers bucking him hips upward to try and grind against Bokuto. 

“Be patient kitten,” is all that Bokuto replies with before kissing him again. Kuroo’s eyes slip shut as he lets out a needy groan into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto kisses down his neck marking him generously as Kuroo whimpers and withers beneath him. Bokuto stops at the edge of his shirt before sitting up, “Stip,” he commands, but Kuroo just stares at him. 

“No, not unless you do too,” Kuroo says sitting up as well, Bokuto answers him with a sigh before shucking oof his shirt and Kuroo follows his lead. 

“Nope,” Bokuto says undoing Kuroo’s belt, “these too,” he pulls off Kuroo’s pants leaving him in just his briefs. Kuroo shoots an unamused look, “What? Did you want to top?” Bokuto asks. 

“...No,” Kuroo says sighing in defeat before laying back down.

Bokuto pins Kuroo’s wrists on either side of his head, “Keep them there for me, okay?” Kuroo nods in response, but is still too flustered and embarrassed at his current exposure to make eye contact. “I know it must feel awkward, but you’re really gorgeous like this Tetsu. I’ll make feel good, I promise,” Bokuto assures him before resuming his assault against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

Bokuto moves one hand down Kuroo’s chest gently starting to run a finger across his nipple. He can feel Kuroo’s breath catch in his throat from under his touch as he continues to place kisses on his skin. Bokuto pinches the small pink nub as it slowly harden under his touch. Kuroo lets out a silent inward gasp biting his lip to try an stay quiet. 

“Kou stop teasing,” Kuroo whines, his back is slightly arched trying to get more out of Bokuto’s touch.

“Oh, but I think your body wants to be teased lots more Tetsu,” Bokuto says twisting his boyfriend’s nipple between his fingers for emphasis, that in turn, earns a low moan from Kuroo in response.

“Ah Kou please just fuck me already,” Kuroo moans as Bokuto continues by kissing and biting up the side of his abdomen against his rib cage, while still working his fingers against his nipple. 

“Sorry kitten, we’re just getting started,” Bokuto says before attacking the unoccupied nipple with his tongue. Kuroo can’t help but clench and arch himself upward when Bokuto sucks, licks, and slightly bite at the sensitive bud from inside the heat of his mouth. Kuroo has never experienced such an erotic sensation, and he can’t help but moan and whimper in response to it as Bokuto switches to the other one. 

“Ah please Bo...I wanna...make you feel good too,” Kuroo says trying is best to for a coherent sentence through the desire to just moan against the desired pleasure. 

“But you already are Kitten,” Bokuto says before trailing kisses down Kuroo’s abdomen until he reaches the waistband of Kuroo’s underwear. Any protest Kuroo thought to say was quickly replaced with thoughts of anxiety and anticipation. Bokuto hooks his fingers around the waistband before looking up at Kuroo before going any further. Kuroo gives a shy nod chewing his bottom lip. Bokuto pulls the fabric down and Kuroo lifts his hips to help him. Kuroo expects him to pull them off completely, but Bokuto stops after revealing his dick. “Damn Tetsu, you’re leaking so much,” Bokuto says staring in awe before placing a kiss against the tip. Kuroo covers his face with left arm, but it’s immediately pulled away, “none of that, I want to see your face. You’re such a pretty shade of red right now Tetsu,” Bokuto says kissing his forehead before going back to his boyfriend’s cock. He doesn’t think before filling his mouth with Kuroo’s dick, Kuroo lets out a surprised yelp and his hands reflexively claw into Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto holds Kuroo’s hips down as he bobs his head around the length of his cock. He runs his tongue along the tip whilst it’s still within the suction of his mouth. Kuroo desperately tries to close his thighs as Bokuto’s tongue drowns him in pleasure. He feels like he’s going insane only able to process to sensations of intense pleasure. He closes his eyes trying to only focus on the sensation of the hot suction running along his cock. 

Bokuto stops as soon as he notices and Kuroo lets out a sad needy whine as he blinks his eyes open. “Don’t close your eyes Tetsu, watch me,” Bokuto says returning to his previous task. Kuroo grunts griping Bokuto’s hair tighter between his fingers. 

“Ugh, but Kou hmm, if you don’t stop ah, I’ll...” Kuroo says going against his desire to cum down Bokuto’s throat. 

Bokuto pulls off him once more, “Then Tetsu, do you have a condom?” Bokuto asks while completely removing Kuroo’s briefs, Kuroo gives him a weird look of confusion.

“In my back pocket, do you not carry condoms when you do out Kou?” Kuroo asks as Bokuto gets up to look through Kuroo’s discarded pants. 

“No, why would I need to do that,” Bokuto says locating the condom and coming back to his spot on the bed before discarding his own pants. 

“For situations like this,” Kuroo informs him and Bokuto replies with a low ‘oh’ as it clicks in his head. 

Kuroo reaches over the edge of the bed to the nightstand to get the lube. 

“Tetsurou , are you a virgin?” Bokuto asks and Kuroo almost falls off the bed. 

“You’re asking this now?!” Kuroo shouts his face burning as he tosses Bokuto the lube, “But um, yeah,” Kuroo says answering the question. 

“Because, if we’re doing this I need to know,” Bokuto shrugs flipping open the lube, “ I don’t want to hurt you, I am also glad I’ll be your first though,” Bokuto smiles down at him. 

“Sure, just get on with it already,” Kuroo says impatiently. Bokuto nods squeezing some of the lube out onto his fingers before gently rubbing against Kuroo’s hole. Kuroo instinctively pulls away from his touch. “Sorry...” he says sadly, as Bokuto looks up at him from between his legs with a worried expression. 

“It’s okay Tetsu, it’s just me,” Bokuto says rubbing his un-lubed hand gently against Kuroo’s thigh, “it’ll be fine just relax,” Bokuto soothes him. Kuroo takes a deep breath and lowers himself back into Bokuto’s touch. Bokuto continues to apply a decent amount of lube, but also tries to get Kuroo to relax and gain familiarity with the sensation. “Are you okay if I stick one of my fingers inside of you?” Bokuto asks and Kuroo hesitates before giving a slow nod. 

Bokuto coats his finger in lube before gently pressing into Kuroo’s ring muscle. Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath but tries to relax. Bokuto eased into Kuroo’s tight hot hole until he was a knuckle deep. “You good?” He asks Kuroo who gives a small nod. 

“Feels weird,” he says shifting against Bokuto’s finger some to try and gain some sense of control. 

“Want to fuck your self against my fingers?” Bokuto asks half serious, but Kuroo’s eyes widen for a moment before he nods in excitement. Bokuto pulls out his finger and Kuroo climbs onto his hands and knees. Bokuto reinserts his finger and Kuroo slowly starts to glide himself over the length and back down. 

Bokuto curls his finger around inside of him as he moves trying to locate his prostate. Kuroo lets out an especially loud moan when he hits it. 

“Can you take more?” Bokuto says as a way to ask if he is ready to move on from one finger. 

“Sure, I can take it,” Kuroo responds his hips stuttering to a stop to let Bokuto ease a second digit inside. Bokuto proceeds to lube both two fingers before gliding them in slowly. Kuroo winces at the weird feeling, but quickly adjusts. He thrusts his hips down to meet Bokuto’s hand. “Please Koutarou, fuck me already,” Kuroo begs already looking fucked out as Bokuto’s fingers brush against his prostate once more. 

“Are you sure?” Bokuto ask removing his fingers to free himself of his own briefs. Kuroo watches from over his shoulder and gulps, but slowly nods. Kuroo flips back over, Bokuto grabs the condom and lubes himself up. Bokuto watches as Kuroo’s pink ring muscle clenches and unclenches in anticipation. It’s completely different from how nervous Kuroo looks. “We don’t have to do this you know,” Bokuto reminds him. Kuroo glares at him in response, “Alright, alright, I’m going. Gosh your so desperate,” Bokuto says putting his hands up in defense like Kuroo is an angry cat who hissed at him to back off. 

Bokuto lines himself up with Kuroo’s fluttering hole and slowly pushes in. Both of them moan in unison as Bokuto’s head breaches Kuroo’s hot ,tight, walls. “Fuck, damn your tight,” Bokuto groans. 

“Ah shit, agh well...you’re big,” Kuroo hisses out of breath. Bokuto continues to press in search Kuroo’s face for any sign of pain. He hooks his hands under Kuroo’s knees as leverage forcing them to be pinned to his shoulders. Kuroo isn’t fond of the position, but it makes it easier for his ass to be split open so he doesn’t protest. 

“I guess I’m lucky you’re so flexible,” Bokuto jokes and Kuroo just shoots him another glare, “you look less intimidating like this,” Bokuto grins down at him like he’s the cutest thing in the world. It just makes Kuroo squirm and buck upwards to try and get more of Bokuto’s length inside of him. Bokuto pulls back before thrusting the rest of his length into Kuroo who lets out a sharp cry. “That what you wanted?” Bokuto asks concerned. Kuroo nods biting his lips his body twitching in pleasure. Bokuto lets go of Kuroo’s thighs watching as his boyfriend wraps his legs around him. Bokuto leans over Kuroo’s chest, his hands resting on either side of Kuroo’s head before starting to move. 

Kuroo moans in satisfaction as Bokuto starts messing up his insides. Kuroo’s legs hold Bokuto’s torso in a what could have been a death grip, if his muscles weren’t about to give out from pleasure. Bokuto’s only focus is to make Kuroo cum underneath him. He searches from Kuroo’s prostate while find Kuroo’s cock and gently jerking him off. 

Kuroo moans and arches his back causing Bokuto to find his spot. Kuroo almost allows Bokuto to bring him to climax right there. He manages to resist by pulling Bokuto into a sloppy open mouthed kiss of clashing tongues and teeth. Bokuto ends up breaking the kiss to leave hickeys along Kuroo’s neck leaving Kuroo a withering mess beneath him.

Bokuto likes the way Kuroo looks with his red face, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and neck littered with marks as he whines and moans. Bokuto doesn’t want anything more but to see him have a soul crushing orgasim right before his eyes. 

“You’re close right?” Bokuto asks out of breath and sweating a lot himself. His hair that is usually standing up like feathers, flops down slightly with the weight of sweat. Kuroo nods, “use your words kitten.”

“Yes, ugh, I...I’m so close,” Kuroo says between moans and pants of breath. 

“Then cum for me,” Bokuto says stroking Kuroo’s cock faster in time with his hard thrusts against his prostate. Kuroo finds himself repeating Bokuto’s command for him to cum in his head. He watches as Bokuto’s hand jerks him off and squeezes his ring muscles against Bokuto’s shaft. He forces himself to feel every inch of the cock penetrating him. 

It only takes a few more thrusts into the tight heat before the feeling from being jerked off, as well as the prostate simulation, makes Kuroo cum against both of their chests. Bokuto stares in awe as Kuroo falls apart beneath him. He likes the way Kuroo’s eyes cloud with pleasure as he experiences his high. And the way his body flinches in pleasure as he helps him ride it out by milking his cock and slowly thrusting. Bokuto stop when he see Kuroo’s face shift into discomfort of over simulation and pulls out. 

Kuroo looks at him confused, “Why’d you stop? You didn’t even cum yet.” Bokuto shrugs.

“Well I’m not going to keep fucking you if you’re over simulated,” he replies taking off the condom and using Kuroo’s bedside tissues to wipe the cum off his chest and hand. 

“But that’s not fair, I want to get you off so badly,” Kuroo admits watching him throw the condom and tissues into his trash bin. 

“Fine, then get on your knees,” Bokuto instructs and Kuroo happily obliges climbing to the floor as Bokuto sits on the edge of the bed, “now suck, kitten,” Bokuto commands. Kuroo happily obeys holding Bokuto’s shaft in his hands, giving it tiny kitten licks, before sucking it into his mouth. Bokuto’s low grunts were only motivation to keep going harder and faster. 

Bokuto’s right hand found it’s way into Kuroo’s messy dark hair only pressing him down slightly against his cock, as to not make him gag. Bokuto pushes Kuroo’s head too far and his cock enters down Kuroo’s tight throat, but nothing happens. Bokuto takes advantage of this while watch Kuroo’s face for any sign of struggle or pain. The wet squelching sounds that came from the messy blow job turned face fuck were what really did it for Bokuto in the end. He ends up shooting his load down Kuroo’s throat before letting go of Kuroo’s head, groaning in satisfaction, and letting himself fall backwards against the bed. Kuroo coughs a little before whipping his mouth off with his arm and crawling up on the bed beside Bokuto. 

The two of the sit in silents for a moment before Bokuto speaks up. “So, the bed is good for sex, but we should be good for a shower,” Kuroo laughs and nods in agreement, but neither of them move.

“Was I...better than Akaashi?” Kuroo asks hesitantly. Bokuto turns his head to look at him wondering if he was serious and answers when he realizes he is.

“Actually,Akaashi and I never went all the way,” Bokuto informs him and continues when he sees the shock on Kuroo’s face. “He did really like sucking my cock though. He’d touch himself as I fucked his face,” Bokuto recalls, “That started when I was worrying about something before a game and he pulled me into a bathroom stall. I don’t know if it was the idea that we could get caught. Or doing it in a public place with someone who was so thirsty for cock, but it was one of the best orgasims I ever had,” Bokuto finishes before turning back to Kuroo who looks somewhat sad. 

“Kou...please let me suck you off in public,” Kuroo pleads inching closer to Bokuto nuzzling his head into him. 

“Where is this coming from? Why are you comparing yourself to Akaashi?” Bokuto asks sitting up, Kuroo takes on a hurt expression as his lover avoids his affection. 

“I...I guess I don’t know, I’m sorry. I guess I’m hung up on him being your most recent lover. I just want to come home to you at the end of the day,” Kuroo says giving a weak smile reaching out to touch his boyfriend’s shoulder, but Bokuto stands up out of reach. 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s not like I’ve had sex with anyone before you,” Bokuto paces lost in his own head. 

“THIS IS NOT ABOUT SEX,” Kuroo announces before covering his mouth in realization that the neighbors could have heard him if they were home, “I thought it was about love, not sex, but you won’t even let me touch you...” Kuroo’s voice gets caught in his throat and Bokuto just looks at him in confused shock. He moves back over to the bed to sit beside his boyfriend on the verge of tears. “Have you ever been in love?” Kuroo asks in a low soft voice. 

“I thought I knew what love was...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cliffhanger, but it was getting really long and at the end  
> sorry I just needed to self project there too lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I can’t finish writing stories for shit. Anyway I’ll probably end this soon in the next chapter or the one after.

“So, you don’t love me?” Kuroo can hardly ask trying to choke back his feelings. 

“That’s not what I meant, I mean I just...don’t know,” Bokuto says putting his face in his hands out of frustration. Kuroo gives him a weird look while wiping away a tear with the back of his hand so fast Bokuto wasn’t even sure it was actually there. 

“Then what makes you think you’re in love with me?” 

“You’re really attractive, funny, and I can’t stop thinking about you. When I’m with the middle schoolers and they do something funny I always think ‘I wish Kuroo could laugh at this too.’ I always have fun with you, and you make me happy,” Bokuto explains with smile of a teenager telling their best friend about their first crush.

“I feel stupid now,” Kuroo says and Bokuto’s face sinks into a look of confusion and worry, “I was so wrapped up in my own feelings and fantasies I didn’t think to question your feelings. Now all my fears feel like they’re reality.” Kuroo says resting his forehead against his knees. 

“Tetsu, I said I’d never leave you, and I meant it. Just please let me live here with you as your boyfriend?” Bokuto pleads and Kuroo looks up at him to try to gage how genuine he is. “I get you’re scared, honestly I am too, but I know I want you, no scratch that, need you,” Bokuto adds.

Kuroo nods, “Yeah okay,” Kuroo decides giving his boyfriend a weak smile. Bokuto cheers and hugs him finally give Kuroo to physical affection he was craving. 

“You’re in a bad mood now,” Bokuto points out. 

“No shit, I thought my boyfriend was gonna break up with me right after becoming my boyfriend...and making love to me,” Kuroo says as his eyes start to water again. 

“Break up?! What, no I wouldn’t do that. If I didn’t love you I’d just do everything in my power to make us work because...wait no that doesn’t make any sense,” Bokuto laughs at himself as Kuroo looks on in confusion, “I was going to say because I love you,” Kuroo joins in on his laughter.

“Wow, I’m dating a genius,” Bokuto stops laughing and looks at Kuroo who’s still hugging his knees, “What?” Kuroo says his own laughter coming to a halt.

“Nothing,” Bokuto says getting up and walking over to where Kuroo’s sitting, “I just remembered you’re mine, so I get to treat you like this,” Bokuto says picking Kuroo up bridal style and carrying him out to the bathroom before placing him on the toilet seat. “Thought we could use a bath and since you’re probably a little sore, I figured I’d just carry you here. I’ll treat you like a king until you’re no longer in pain,” Bokuto says while running the water for the bath. 

“Thanks Kou, but I have work tomorrow afternoon,” Kuroo says and Bokuto Turns white, “What? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing just don’t look in the mirror, you’ll be mad at me,” Bokuto warns and Kuroo’s hand immediately goes to his neck.

“What did you do? How many marks did you leave? Can I just call in sick on my first shift? This is not the first impression I wanted to make,” Kuroo doubles over suddenly feeling sick. 

“Well you work late hours right? Just make the deliveries and cover your neck and nobody will think it’s not normal because they don’t know you,” Bokuto reassures him while rubbing his back. 

Kuroo nods taking a few deep breaths, “Yeah, okay you have a point, but you have to help me since you put them there,” Kuroo demands and Bokuto quickly runs to searches how to get rid of hickeys on his phone. 

“OKAY, SO WE SHOULD ICE THEM!” Bokuto hollers from Kuroo’s room. “I”M GOING TO GET AN ICE PACK FROM THE KITCHENS!!” He continues, his voice carrying louder as he moves down the hall and towards the kitchen. Kuroo just rolls his eyes and watches the warm water fill up their bath.

Bokuto comes back a few moments later with an ice pack and hands it to Kuroo who excepts it.

“Thanks Kou, but you don’t know I cannot see my own neck, right?” Kuroo reminds him.

“Oh, right. Then let me do it?” Bokuto pleads holding out his hand, but Kuroo doesn’t hand it back. 

“What the hell did you do that you need to fix it so bad?“ Kuroo asks curiously. Bokuto looks at him with sad puppy dog eyes. “No none of that, now let me see.” Bokuto sighs heavily, but hands him a hand mirror. Kuroo looks at his neck with bubbling panic, “Bo, what the hell, my neck is lined with your teeth marks!” Bokuto continues to give sad puppy dog eyes as Kuroo ices his own neck. 

The ice ended up working a little bit especially on the smaller ones. Bokuto helped Kuroo into the bath and the two of them helped wash each other. Needless to say not much got done in between splash wars where a lot of the bath water ended up on the floor. They stayed in the bath until the water went cold. 

“Kenma once told me that baths are disgusting because you end up bathing in your own filth,” Kuroo says as Bokuto helps him out of the tub. 

“Oh yeah? So I guess you should take a shower and a bath,” Bokuto jokes.

“Well yeah actually that was his point.”

“That’s just stupid,” Kuroo just shrugs and they go back to his bedroom to sleep. 

The next morning Kuroo wakes up in his new bed alone, he dresses himself as fast as he can and heads out to the kitchen. 

“Look Kuroo I made breakfast!” 

“It’s cereal,” Kuroo says laughing at his stupidity. 

“Well...I worked hard on it...also I forgot to tell you that Akaashi is coming over tonight,” he informs Kuroo as he takes his seat beside Bokuto. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?” 

“Well no, but I did say I’d hang out with him whenever he asked...” Silents washes over the room, the only sounds are cars passing outside and the gentle hum of the fans. 

“You know I won’t be home tonight, yeah?” 

“I know, and that makes it worse because I forgot you were working,” Bokuto whines. 

“You’re the worst you know that, but fine I trust you not to fuck up,” Kuroo smiles patting him on the shoulder.


End file.
